


In A World, Where Everybody's A Robot Or Something IDFK

by MakotosBottom



Series: Androidronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Understanding, Understanding? Pfff who needs that?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakotosBottom/pseuds/MakotosBottom
Summary: makoto@KyokosTop:~ $  remotemovementd –run-cmd “bash ./killall.sh”That's all the information you need.Wow! Technology!
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka
Series: Androidronpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	In A World, Where Everybody's A Robot Or Something IDFK

**Author's Note:**

> All you need to know is:  
> "localmovementd" is a command I made for the purpose of putting naegi to "sleep"  
> "sleep" is used here to actually put him to sleep for the number of seconds given  
> "systemctl" starts and stops programs from running  
> "remotemovementd" is the exact same as localmovementd  
> "killall" terminates said "programs"  
> "apt" installs and removes programs  
> P.S. "programs" are like applications on your computer, or your phone.
> 
> Well, uhh  
> Enjoy, i guess

Microsoft Windows [Version 10.0.20221.1000]

(c) 2020 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

C:\Users\Hiayg>ssh makoto@192.168.0.2

makoto@192.168.0.2's password:

Linux KyokosTop 5.4.51-v7+ #1333 SMP Mon Aug 10 16:45:19 BST 2020 armv7l

The programs included with the Debian GNU/Linux system are free software;

the exact distribution terms for each program are described in the

individual files in /usr/share/doc/*/copyright.

Debian GNU/Linux comes with ABSOLUTELY NO WARRANTY, to the extent

permitted by applicable law.

Last login: Tue Sep 29 10:47:28 2020 from 192.168.0.1

makoto@KyokosTop:~ $localmovementd –run-cmd “sleep 7200”

makoto@KyokosTop:~ $sudo systemctl start remotemovement.service

makoto@KyokosTop:~ $remotemovementd –run-cmd “bash ./killall.sh”

killall -9 Ogami

killall -9 Maizono

**‘Maizono’ is being used by process 11037**

killall -9 Fukawa

killall -9 Owada

killall -9 Ishimaru

killall -9 Kirigiri

**Cannot terminate ‘Kirigiri’. (Access Denied)**

killall -9 Togami

killall -9 Hagakure

killall -9 Kuwata

**No such process exists. (Terminated 58 seconds ago)**

killall -9 Ludenberg

killall -9 Fujisaki

killall -9 Enoshima

killall -9 Ikusaba

killall -9 Yamada

killall -9 Asahina

**The process completed with three (3) errors.**

makoto@KyokosTop:~ $sudo systemctl stop remotemovement.service

makoto@KyokosTop:~ $ exit

logoff

Connection to 192.168.0.2 closed.

C:\Users\Hiayg>start .\OneDrive\Desktop\KN\story\lib\chapter1.exe

CHAPTER 1 START

So, he fell asleep in class again, like always. But one thing is different. Where _is_ everyone? There is not a single person in sight. He wonders, _where could they be?_ They couldn’t just leave. So, he got up from the desk, but upon him doing so, he felt cold, and wet. He took off his coat and- **oh no, he shouldn’t have done that.** When he took of his godforsaken jacket, he immediately noticed the blood soaked into it, and he immediately shrieked. _Why is there blood on_ _my jacket!_ Was his immediate thought.And someone answered him. 

“Because you killed them” left the mouth of _someone_ behind him.

“What?”, he said as he turned around.

“I said, because you killed them.” Kirigiri exclaimed.

“No, I didn’t- how could I kill someone when I was asleep?!”

“You weren’t asleep! From what I could tell, you were wide awake. You even managed to overpower Ogami.” The detective said.

“I don’t believe it.”

“You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not!”

“Then how can you explain this!?”

Kirigiri then pulls out a knife, stained with blood.

I, in turn pull out an ethernet cable, then I walk towards her.

I use the hand the ethernet cable’s end is holding and hold her neck with it.

“What are you doin-“

*click*

Microsoft Windows [Version 10.0.20221.1000]

(c) 2020 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

C:\Users\Hiayg>ssh kyoko@192.168.0.3

kyoko@192.168.0.3's password:

Linux MakotosBottom 5.4.51-v7+ #1333 SMP Mon Aug 10 16:45:19 BST 2020 armv7l

The programs included with the Debian GNU/Linux system are free software;

the exact distribution terms for each program are described in the

individual files in /usr/share/doc/*/copyright.

Debian GNU/Linux comes with ABSOLUTELY NO WARRANTY, to the extent

permitted by applicable law.

Last login: Tue Sep 29 13:02:17 2020 from 192.168.0.1

kyoko@MakotosBottom:~ $sudo apt install despaird

Reading package lists... Done

Building dependency tree

Reading state information... Done

The following NEW packages will be installed:

despaird

0 upgraded, 1 newly installed, 0 to remove and 14 not upgraded.

Need to get 9,112 B of archives.

After this operation, 12.3 kB of additional disk space will be used.

Get:1 http://mirror.pit.teraswitch.com/raspbian/raspbian buster/main armhf despaird armhf 1.09-4 [9,112 B]

Fetched 9,112 B in 1s (12.3 kB/s)

Selecting previously unselected package despaird.

(Reading database ... 42879 files and directories currently installed.)

Preparing to unpack .../despaird_1.09-4_armhf.deb ...

Unpacking despaird (1.09-4) ...

Setting up despaird (1.09-4) ...

Processing triggers for man-db (2.8.5-2) ...

kyoko@MakotosBottom:~ $sudo apt purge hoped

Reading package lists... Done

Building dependency tree

The following packages will be REMOVED:

hoped*

0 upgraded, 0 newly installed, 1 to remove and 14 not upgraded.

After this operation, 15.4 kB disk space will be freed.

Do you want to continue? [Y/n] y

(Reading database ... 42884 files and directories currently installed.)

Removing hoped (1.09-4) ...

Processing triggers for man-db (2.8.5-2) ...

kyoko@MakotosBottom:~ $exit

logoff

Connection to 192.168.0.3 closed.

C:\Users\Hiayg>start .\OneDrive\Desktop\KN\story\lib\chapter1.exe

CHAPTER 1 CONTINUE

“You did it.” The detective said, frowning.

“Did what?” Makoto said.

“You took away my hope.”

“Of course I did. Want to fuck over the world with me?”

“Of course I do.”

They both laugh into the pollution-covered sunset. Or maybe it’s sunrise? No one will know for the foreseeable future.

...

“Did I kill Maizono?”

“No, Kuwata sacrificed himself for her.”

“Oh, that’s nice.”

[FIN]

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you read that hot mess?


End file.
